Disguise
by anastasia 1234
Summary: While practicing for the Brawls, Ike comes to a dawning realization about his partner, a mysterious Sheikah warrior. Zelda/Ike


_Alright, random one shot. I don't own anything_

-_Anastasia_

* * *

_Disguise_

Cerulean eyes peered forward into red ones. Both orbs withheld the stubborn promise to the other that they would not back down. Pure will stood behind each vibrant iris, silently challenging the other to make the first move.

And in a flash, a lithe figure zipped forward aiming a hard kick to the gut of her opponent.

Ike reacted on instinct, swinging his sword up to take the brunt of the strike before shifting positions to counter attack with a slash of his sword, only for his nimble rival to back flip out of his strike zone with impressive dexterity.

Once again, they paused in a suspended stare down.

Ike took this moment to study his opponent carefully. Sheik was an enigma to him, having met him at the welcoming party of the Brawls, and only heard little to none information on where he came from by the rumors that floated throughout the halls, as well as the small amount givin' by Link.

The warrior of Hyrule had something very strange about him. His voice was almost always strained sounding, his body light, delicate, and much too flexible for the average male. With petite hands, and long lashes, he was almost feminine in a way, as well as eerily quiet; unless speaking quietly or in seemingly riddles.

And as they once again clashed in close combat, the mercenary could smell the faint scent of sweet vanilla.

Spinning away from Sheik's flying fists and kicks, he dodged to the side and rolled out of range, repositioning his feet as he looked for an opening in the dark blonde's defense.

Several more smashes were exchanged before finally, a falter in the Sheikah's pattern was used in Ike's advantage to gain the upper hand. Dodging a high kick, he twisted beneath the strike and swung his sword against the base of his back, sending Sheik rolling a ways away. The technology made it so that his sword Ragnell instead just released impact instead of actually impaling the opponent.

"Hah!" he grunted, throwing his sword in the air with a twist, and jumping up to catch its fall and slam into the narrow figure of his rival.

Seconds before his sword's tip reached destination, Sheik rolled out of the way, kicked Ike in the face with both feet before rolling back once more and springing to a standing stance.

The battle continued for several long minutes, both adversary's refusing to give rest as they exchanged blows at an increasing rate.

Finally, Ike managed a position of the stage in which the dark blonde stood near the edge and with no escape route that was not within reach of his sword. One more blow would send either off the stage, and he had the upper hand as he took in the sight of a weary, yet still determined Sheikah who crouched low in waiting for his attack.

It came with surprising speed, and with a twist and punch, Sheik was pinned to the ground.

Ike's knee rested harshly against his torso, his weight keeping the small form of his opponent pegged beneath him as he held his sword at the base of his throat at the scarf.

Ruby eyes blazed as they met the smug expression of the mercenary.

"I believe I win this round." He spoke confidently, as his blue eyes shown with gleaming victory, when suddenly, he became very aware of how close his face was to Sheik's, but more so he began studying the features of this mysterious figure below his blade.

Thick black lashes curved out like a fan, surrounded by skin that was flawless and fair, as well as the perfectly plucked eyebrows that were furrowed in frustration. He looked really...soft.

It was then that his eyes dropped from their face, and stopped below the shoulders, where he noticed that the chest wasn't quite...flat. And what were those around the back? Bandage wraps?

A sudden dawning came across his face, an idea forming in his head that whirled with possibilities.

Ike's eyes widened as his gaze snapped back up to the stern crimson orbs, the body underneath him tensed, as if sensing his thoughts.

With the brawl completely lost in his thoughts, his free hand slowly began moving, creeping up with hesitant fingers towards the cowl that hid half of the Sheikah's face.

Sheik's muscles coiled beneath him, like a spring ready to bounce as his calloused hands gripped the edge of the scarf and pulled it down with a quick tug.

Curvy pink lips, high cheek bones on a heart shaped face, and a small perfect nose. All these further proved his theory, and a gasp of complete shock escaped his mouth, Ragnell clattering out of his hand.

"You're...you're a..."

For the last two months, they had been training with one another for the Brawls, finding themselves a very well balanced challenge to the other; yet in all this time, Sheik was female!

He watched as the red iris that pierced him with a heavy gaze, suddenly shifted to a silvery blue, like a raging sea storm. Bewilderment flooded his expression, and caught the words on his tongue.

Sheik made a sound in her throat, something like a scoff, or stifle of a chuckle, when in an abrupt white smoke, she disappeared from beneath him.

Before the mercenary could blink, a hard kick from behind sent him tumbling off the stage, and with an announcement from the machine's commentator voice, declaring Sheik winner, the brawl was officially concluded.

Now dazed by the hit on his head, as well as the shock of this new found information on his combat partner, Ike stood clumsily before righting his footing and whipping around to look at the Hyrulian warrior.

He watched in silent bafflement as she casually walked to the edge of the stage and set herself down, legs dangling like a child over the ledge as she began unwrapping the bandages around her hands.

A smooth voice filled the air, very different from the scratchy pitch he was used to hearing come from Sheik's mouth. It caught him off guard how truly fluent the words flowed, how sweetly in etiquette they remained.

"I believe that was one of our best brawls yet. You are far quicker on your feet than you were a couple months ago." She spoke, sapphire orbs directed down as she busied herself with slowly peeling off layers of white wrap from her other hand.

Ike stood stiffly, searching for words to speak. Finally, he regained composure and scowled. "That's all you have to comment on? How about at least telling me why you let me believe you were a boy!?"

The woman Sheikah shook her head as she put the scraps of her bandages to her side and began undoing her long brown braid. "It was irrelevant. After all, my gender matters not upon my skills, nor technique. Besides, were I to tell a roguish mercenary as yourself that I am indeed a Princess, I do not believe you would have wielded your weapon quite as precise."

_Seriously...she thinks that's irrelevant? But wait...Princess?_

Ike could only blink. For what she said was true, as it was obvious from just this small conversation, that the woman had a way with her words and was most intelligent. Remaining outwardly calm as he digested this information, he finally settled with an usual blunt response.

Sheathing his weapon, he let his words hiss in agitation. "_Still,_ it would have been nice to know."

As he glanced back up once again, he was caught off guard as her braid fell in loose waves of brown around her shoulders.

A curiosity peaked in him, a sudden desire to know more about this girl before him. She was still the same Sheik, mysterious, unknown, secretive. But what else lay hidden beyond these warrior rags?

Reacting on impulse, he began moving forward. His sudden closeness caused her to tense and pause in her movements. The mercenary moved forward until he stood just in front of her, just between her dangling legs as he leaned forward boldly.

Peering into diamond blue eyes, he once again pulled at the scarf that was wrapped around her chin and neck below her lips. This time, he unraveled it fully, taking the cloth completely away and setting it beside the rest of her bandages as he studied the curved neckline and taut jaw bone that quivered as the woman swallowed her anxiety.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice suddenly appearing much more meek than witty with his invading of her personal space.

Ike didn't reply at first, merely continued to study her features slowly and steadily, engraving each and every angle into his memory. When he spoke, it was in a quiet and deep tone. "You are very beautiful. Tell me, why would you hide it?"

Sheik tried to refuse the small amount of pink that splashed her cheeks as she looked away. "It's complicated," she clipped shortly. Crossing her arms over her chest as once again her proud demeanor took its place.

…

Ike nodded curtly, glancing sideways once before turning his attention to her face once more. "What is your real name then?"

Sheik looked at him in mild surprise in slight appraise of his insight. She bit her lip before speaking, "Zelda. My name is really Zelda."

The swordsman bowed his head briefly, this time his face adorning a smirk. "Very well then Zelda. I expect to see you at the same time tomorrow."

Zelda brightened considerably at his words, her stature rising as she let out a small smile towards him, brushing her cropped bangs away with her hand. She took his words as he meant them, and knew now that he would not tell anyone of her identity until she was ready, nor would he change his opinion of her in now knowing her gender.

Pleased, she hopped down from her seat at the edge of the stage, looking up into dark blue eyes that gleamed with a mischievous light. He was a deal taller than she was, especially from her lack of heels, yet she did not let this intimidate her.

Letting a smug smirk cross her lips, she leaned to one hip and cocked her head tauntingly. "I agree. You need much more practice, for I have now bested you thrice in a row. Don't want to lose your touch, right?"

With a playful wink, Zelda turned and grabbed her leftover battle wear scraps before sauntering with swinging hips out of the training room, leaving a smiling Ike to watch her disappear out the doors.

For a moment, he remained where he was, replaying the last hour's events in his head once again to reassure himself they did indeed happen.

Finally, with a shake of his head, Ike too headed out of the training room.

_Princess Zelda, huh? _

With a fluttering torn cape, the door clicked shut behind him.


End file.
